Big Brother
by Twilight Time
Summary: 12 personas conviviendo en una casa durante muuucho tiempo, seran capaces de superar sus diferencias o se mataran mutuamente? Todo es posible en este programa. REVIEWS!
1. EmPiEzA eL pRoGrAmA!

****

¤Big Brother¤

¡Hola! ¿Como tan? Espero que bien. No se si todos conocerán el reallity show tan bueno llamado Big Brother o Gran Hermano como le decimos en Argentina, hace mucho que estaba con la idea de escribirlo, y bueno gracias por la votación y a los que me hicieron el aguante con esta locura mia n.n I love u! De corachon! Gracias por apoyarme!

Ok ok para los que no sepan, yo soy un duende mágico, con poderes mayores a los de todos los magos de esta historia muajaja n.nuu no, ya quisiera. Pero si tengo poderes y los pienso usar jajaja. DRACO MALFOY SOS MIO! Muajajaja(soñar es gratis o no) n.nuu)

Ahora si comienza la historia...

Se escuchan millones de aplausos provenientes del publico, gritos eufóricos y personas desquiciadas era lo que rodeaba la pasarela esperando que pasen los concursantes.

- ¡Wueenas! Y bienvenidos a esto que es ¡Big Brother! Estamos aquí esperando a que lleguen los participantes. Díganme ¿no es emocionante?

Empieza a salir humo y aparece el una sombra atrás de la conductora...

- Y por fin después de la larga espera ¡aquí estan! La conductora se acerca al primer participante que esta bastante sonrojado. - ¡Y este es nuestro primer participante de la noche! ¡El! es estudiante de Hogwards, cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffrindor. Guapo y leal. Amigos, denle una calurosa bienvenida a... ¡HARRY POTTER! ¿Como te sientes Harry?

- La verdad es que muy contento de estar aquí.

- Ya oyeron... se siente asfixiado y molesto por tanta gente. Harry ¿cual es tu objetivo en este juego?

- En realidad, solo vine para salir un poco de la monotonía. Tu sabes...

- ¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Que espíritu eh! ¡El viene a ganar y nada mas! A los otros concursantes les dice: ¡cuidensen!

- Pero yo no dije....

- Si Harry, sabemos lo que dijiste. Y bueno publico... ¡Harry será el primero en caminar por la pasarela de Big Brother!

Se escuchan los gritos desquiciados de las chicas y Harry empieza a caminar por la pasarela, aun sonrojado. Locas de felicidad, las chicas empiezan a lanzarle lo primero que tengan a mano y a tratar de acercarse.

- Y ese fue Harry Potter amigos míos. Y ahora un chico proveniente de una familia de magos. Pelirrojo, jugador de Quidditch, pecoso, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. El es ¡RON WEASWLEY! Dinos Ron, ¿como decidiste venir hasta aquí?

- Es que me ofrecieron comida gratis en el avión.

- Ya ven, dice que vino siguiendo a Hermione!

- Oiga espere yo no dije...

- Ron dinos, ¿estas enamorado de ella?

- Espere quien se cree q es...

- Y ahí tuvieron a Ron Weasley y a su amor platónico. ¿Como lo ven amigos? ¿Ocurrira algo en la casa de Big Brother entre estos dos?

- ¿Quien dijo q era platonico?

- ¿O sea que aceptas que estas enamorado de ella?

- Yo no dije...

- Bueno ahora entra a la casa q se hace tarde...

Ron pasa por la pasarela con cara de pocos amigos y aun un poco confundido, espera en la puerta junto con Harry...

- Ese es el simpático Ron amigos y ahora... la tercera concursante de la noche, ella viene de una familia muggle, es la sabelotodo de Hogwards, favorita de McGonagall, amiga de Harry y Ron y se dice que esta enamorada de un Slytherin. Ella es ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

- ¿Que?

- ¿Como te sientes Hermione?

- ¿Como es eso de que estoy enamorada de un Slytherin?

- Señoras y señores ¡eso se llama tener cola de paja!

- ¡Yo no tengo cola de paja!

- Hermine cuéntanos ¿por que viniste a Big Brother?

- Yo no quería venir... tengo millones de exámenes que hacer... ¡no tengo tiempo para estas tonterias!

-Ya la oyen... dice que no había estudiado nada para sus examenes y esto la ayudaría a zafar y no dejar de ser la sabelotodo de su clase.

- Yo nunca dije...

-Si, si, ahora entra, que estoy apurada.

Hermione camina lentamente, bastante enojada, hasta que llega a la pasarela y empieza a saludar la publico, se acerca a la puerta para encontrarse con Harry y Ron.

- Y esa fue Hermione Granger y ahora, chicas respiren hondo y den una cálida bienvenida a uno de los Slytherin mas guapos de todos los tiempos, cazador de su equipo de Quidditch, millonario y engreído(claro que tiene con que ) )... el es ¡DRACO MALFOY!

- ¿Como que uno de los mas guapos? Como? El mas guapo querrás decir.

- Draco ¿como se siente estar en Big Brother?

- ¡Esto es una idiotez! ¡No pienso compartir ni un segundo esa casa con Potter, la comadreja o la sangre sucia!

- ¿Ya escucharon? El veía el programa todos los sábados y decidió participar para llevarse mejor con todos.

-Ey, ey, ey nena¿de que demonios estas hablando? Por mi que todos se mueran.

- Dice que siempre quiso hacerse amigo de Harry y compañía y ahora es su oportunidad. Además si se le da la posibilidad le pedirá algo especial a Hermi. ¡Hermione eres una afortunada!

- Matate.

- ¿No es lindo? Me desea una larga vida.

Draco camina fastidiado hasta que ve la pasarela y las miles de mujeres aplaudiendo, empieza a saludar y a tirar besos hasta que llega hasta donde esta "el trío de oro"

- Y ese fue el dulce y tierno Draquito Malfoy. Y aquí llega nuestra siguiente participante. Ella es rubia, cabezota, creída y la eterna enamorada de Draco. Ella es cara de buldog... digo ¡PANSY PARKINSON!

- Ayyy Drackin ¿donde te metiste?

::Desde la puerta::

- Shit... ¿tenia que venir ella? Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

- Hola Pansy... ¿como la estas pasando en Big Brother?

- ¿Que? ¡Apartate! Estoy buscando a Draco. ¡Dracki! ¡Ahí estas!!

Quiere llegar a la puerta, pero de repente y de casualidad se tropieza con los pies de la conductora empieza a rodar hacia la puerta.

::Desde la puerta::

- Yes!

- Lo hiciste a proposito! Dijo Pansy levantándose del piso.

- Te lo mereces! A Twilight Time nadie la ignora!... Y bueno amigos... esa fue Pansy y el primer blooper de Big Brother! Y ahora reciban con un aplauso a uno de los merodeadores, es un animago, lo podremos ver como un lindo perro negro, un ex prisionero de Azkaban, el es nada mas que ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿Como la estas pasando Sirius?

- Bastante bien. Ahora si podra pasar mas tiempo con Harry.

- Dice que no quiere entrar para encontrarse con el hijo del hombre que le robo a su chica. ¿Es eso una declaración de amor a Lily Sirius?

- ¿¿Que?? ¡Yo nunca dije que la amara!

- ¡Claro! ¡Que tonta! ¡Si Harry lo escucha podría matarte! ¡No te preocupes Sirius! ¡Sera nuestro secreto!

- ¿Que secreto? ¿De que demonios habla?

- Oh, que discreto es este piyin. Muy bien Siruis ya puedes irte con los demas.

Sirius camina enojado pateando todo lo que encuentra hasta que llega a la puerta.

-Y bueno... ese fue Sirius y su gran secreto

-¡Que no amo a Lily!

- Y ahora llega la chica mas pecosa y pelirroja de la familia de los Weasley, la mas pequeña. Denle la bienvenida a ¡GINNY WEASLEY! ¿Ginny como decidiste entrar a Big Brother?

- Bueno pues.... yo.

- ¿La escucharon? ¡Aprovechara para acercarse a Harry!

- Un momento yo no dije...

- ¿Es cierto que estas celosa de Chang por que beso a Harry?

- Pues yo....

- ¡Miren esos celos amigos! ¡Es una chica muy directa!

- Pero si yo no dije...

-Oh nosotros comprendemos Gin... ahora ve con tus amigos.

Ginny va bastante sonrojada por la pasarela y solo agacha la cabeza al ver a Harry.

-Y Ahora démosle la bienvenida a otro merodeador... el fue alumno junto con Siruis, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y es mi lobito preferido... denle la mejor de las bienvenidas al Señor ¡¡REMUS LUPIN¡! ¿Como se siente estar en televisión Lunatico?

- Y para serte sincero... bastante nervioso y algo casado.

- Ya podras descansar Remus, por ahora cuentame... por que decidiste entrar a Big Brother?

- Fue solo curiosidad, ya sabes, experimentar algo nuevo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Ahora ve con el resto del grupo. Fue un placer.

- Lo mismo digo.

::Desde la puerta::

- ¿¿¿POR Q ESE TRATO CON EL???

- ¿Que trato? Si a todos les dije lo mismo.

-¬¬

- No sean celosos n.n

- ¡¡No estamos celosos!!

- Muy bien ya solo faltan 4 participantes, el octavo participante es una mujer, conocida como Lunatica, de la casa Ravenclaw, es amiga de Gin y esta muy pendiente de la revista de su padre. Señoras y señores ella es ¡LUNA LOVEGOOD! ¡Bienvenida Luna!

- Gracias, solo quiero decir que...

- ¡Es espléndido Luna! Gracias por los comentarios y ahora ve que se hace tarde.

-Pero no dije nada.

-Oh, ya sabemos lo que ibas a decir, no te preocupes. Ahora ve.

Luna empieza a caminar un poco confundida.

Y ahora llega otro de los Slytherin mas guapos que he conocido. Es buscador de su equipo de Quidditch, morocho, alto y atractivo. Denle la bienvenida a ¡BRAISE ZABINNI!

- Hola como estas bombon?

-Muy bien! Pero ahora vete...

- Pero...

- No quiero oír caprichos solo hazlo...

Zabinni camina malhumorado por la pasarela hasta llegar con los demás.

-Y ahora otro de nuestros participantes de la noche, trajimos aun que no lo crean, al señor tenebroso, al innombrable, denle una gran bienvenida al señor ¡VOLDENMORT!

- Hola amado publico!

Silencio matador...

- Ejem... como te sientes Voldi?

- Con ganas de matar a alguien. Voldi mira a todos con ojos de asesino en serie.

- Bueno guarda esas energías para después ahora ve y saluda a tu publico.

-Oh si.

Voldi para por la pasarela pero el silencio es sepulcral, se enoja y empieza a lanzar hechizos.

- Ayy temía que esto pasara.

La conductora le lanza un crusio a Voldi y lo lleva hasta la puerta.

-Continuemos... esta es la ultima participante de la noche. Ella es una estudiante de Hogwards, buscadora de su equipo de Quidditch, se dice que tiene algo con Harry(mentira!!), Ella es COCHAN digo CHO CHANG. Como entraste a Big Brother?

-Por mi belleza e inteligencia por que mas?

- Dice que entro para llenar los espacios! n.n

-Que? Ya veras que el publico me voto por que me ama! No es así publico?

Otro silencio...

- Ja! Ustedes no saben nada...

Empieza a caminar ofendida por la pasarela...

-Muy bien ya estan los 12 participantes, sean todos bienvenidos a esto que es ¡Big Brother! conmigo de animadora la gran ¡Twilight Time!

- Esta borracha? Pregunto Zabinni...

Y un gran micrófono golpea accidentalmente su cara.

-Bueno... como iba diciendo, este concurso es un reallity, hemos elegido a estas 12 personas que deben permanecer en la casa durante 5meses, tienen solo 6 camas que deben ser compartidas por sorteo y un sauna en donde deben bañarse todos juntos con solo 10minutos de agua caliente, hoy entraran y habrá un amenazado por convivencia y otro por talento...

- No participare en esto! Grito Draco y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Callate ya. Ya llego la hora. Entren a la casa!

-NO! Gritaron los mas escandalosos.

-Ah no? Pregunto la conductora con tono misterioso.

-NO!

-No les estoy preguntando se los estoy ordenando! Ya esta un poco cansada del programa.

-Ah si? Y quien nos va a obligar?

-am... ellos?

Detrás de ellos aparecen los hombres de negro con una mirada asesina.(Will Smith! n.n)

-Ja! Crees que eso nos detendrá? Somos magos! Todos buscan sus varitas pero no las encuentran en ningun bolsillo.

-buscaban... esto? Dice la conductora con ojitos inocentes.

-Devuélvela! Gritaron todos.

-Lo siento... pero no puedo. n.n

Los hombres de negro los alzan a todos hasta que llegan a la casa, los dejan caer en el piso y cierran el portón.

- Abran la maldita puerta!! Gritaron Draco, Ron, Sirius y Zabinni que aun no se resignaban.

- Y ahora si mis queridos prisioneros, muajajaja siempre quise decirlo!

-No!! prisionero otra vez!! Grito Sirius escandalizado.

- Empezara su convivencia asi que espero que la pasen bien mientras puedan y vayan pensando a quien nominaran. Adios! Que la pasen bien chicos!

- Ya se como escapar... Le dijo Draco a Zabinni

- Y ni se les ocurra escapar por que morirían solo al tocar las paredes o el porton.

-¬¬

- Y ya saben, ustedes seran nominados por los reviews por lo talentosos que los consideren ellos, claro que siempre los eligen por que algunos les gustan mas pero no importa n.n

- Eso no es justo! Grito Hermione.

- Y quien dijo que este programa lo era? Habrías pensado antes de querer entrar.

- No queria entrar... ¬¬

- Y bueno, como sea, ahora si nos veremos en el próximo capitulo en donde veremos a mi ayudante conduciendo Big Brother! Y también quien dormirá con quien muajaja. Y por supuesto tendremos las nominaciones de sus compañeros. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Big Brother! Take care & Eat cake!

Continuara...

N/a: Hola! Como andan gente? Bueno por fin después de mucho me digno a actualizar pero es que tenia miedo a defraudarlos pero me anime a subirlo y espero que les guste. Como ven muchas cosas del reallity han cambiado, es que queria hacerlo mas personal que otra cosa. Me gusto la idea de que compartieran las camas con personas a la suerte(o a la desgracia) si quieren pueden enviarme las parejas que quieren que duerman juntos por "sorteo" ejeje les puede tocar cualquiera pero si no los elijo yo, no hay problema. ¿Quién dormirá con quien? Y ¿quien nominara a quien? Ejejej

Ya se que en este fics escribi muchas cosas sin sentido, pero este es un fics OCC, como es mi costumbre. Ya se que no es perfecto, pero lo intento. Trate de que salga lo mejor posible.

Y a las personas que querian que Snape entre, no se decepcionen! El aparece la pregunta es como? Jejeje ya van a ver.

Espero que hayan entendido el fics, como ven soy la conductora, jejeje(siempre quise ser conductora desde que vi Gran Hermano n.un) y estoy un poco sacada, pero bueno tendran que aguantarme Harry & co. Y por supuesto, si quieren tambien ustedes.

Ya tengo una idea del proximo capitulo y sera las nominaciones por convivencia y la primera prueba de talento de nuestros personajes, si quieren vayan votando ya a quienes quieren. Recuerden, que deben votar por quienes quieren que salgan de la casa de Gran Hermano.

Y ahora si mis sube-animo! Gracias por los reviews! Se los agradezco mucho a:

****

Vaina(gracias! Creo que la mayoría de los personajes que querías entraron a la casa, jejeje Thanks! Un besito!) **MariMalfoy** (Creo que he elegido a los personajes mas lindos y tambien muchos eran los que querias. Muchisimas gracias! Besos!) **Andis Radcliffe**(gracias, a mi tambien me parecio una buena idea. Besitos!) **Sheamoonie**(Sipi, a Sirius y a Remus nunca les dejaria a fuera! Son demasiado irresistibles! n.nuu Muchas gracias por votar. Beshosh!) **Flor Malfoy**(Draco entro! Ajaja a el yo elegia de cabeza! Era uno de los primeros! Gracias por votar! Aguate Draco! n.n Besotes!) **Abewll** (Gracias por tu opinion! Si, alguna de esas parejas tambien me gustan a mi, pero todavia no decidi que parejas formar. Ojala te guste! Besosh!) **Karon**(Thanks! Si, casi todos tus elegidos estan en Gran Hermano n.n La idea es buena, me encanta gran hermano! Y espero que te guste este comienzo. Besito volador!) **Kimmy Angry**(si, gran hermano esta muy bueno. Ese programa y Rurouni Kenshin(no se si lo conoces) son mi obsecion. La mayoria de los personajes estan y no te preocupes por los chismes ni las de quicio por que me gusta mucho fastidiar a los participantes ajajja. Gracias! Bezazos!) **Male-Chan**(Gracias! Muchisimas! Si, no hay muchos fics sobre Cedric, a mi en particular, me gusta mucho el personaje, aun que no entiendo todavia como salia con Chang(perdon si te gusta) pero era por votacion y no se pudo. Gracias de nuevo! Beshito!) **Catrina Malfoy**(Sipish! Yo amo la pareja Draco & Hermione! Son de lo mejor! Todos los fics que he escrito van para esos dos. El me encanta, pero todavia no elegi a las parejas de este fics(aun que casi seguro son ellos dos ejjeje) Gracias por votar! Beshos!) **Herms16**(Gracias! La verdad no sabia que existia ese fics, es que casi siempre estoy metida en la zona de Draco y Hermione y tambien soy bastante despistada n.nuu, si esos personajes estan en la casa. Espero que te guste. Kiss!) **Belen**(Hola! Gracias por votar! Tus personajes ya estan en al casa, espero que te guste! Chuiks!) **Miakis Jenis**(Gracias por la votacion! Espero que te guste! Beshashos!) **Ilis Miyamiyun** (Y aca esta la historia espero que te guste y no te decepcione. Kissis!) Un besho!) **IloveHermi**(Gracias! A varios personajes que me recomendaste estan elegidos. Ojala te guste! Thanks! Beshasho!

Por problemas con Fiction no voy a poder agradecer personalmente, por eso lo hice de esta manera. Mil gracias a todos! Son muy buena gente, gracias por el aguante!

Bueno che, me estoy cayendo de sueño y mañana rindo Matematica, deberia dejar de escribir y ponerme a estudiar pero tenia que escribir o me iba a volver loca.

Muchas gracias.

Perdon por los orrores ortograficos. n.un

****

Take care& Eat cake!(a que no saben que significa? n.n)

****

Atte.

Su servidora...

****

Twilight Time.


	2. EmPiEzA eL pRoGrAmA!

****

¤Big Brother¤

¡Hola! ¿Como tan? Espero que bien. No se si todos conocerán el reallity show tan bueno llamado Big Brother o Gran Hermano como le decimos en Argentina, hace mucho que estaba con la idea de escribirlo, y bueno gracias por la votación y a los que me hicieron el aguante con esta locura mia n.n I love u! De corachon! Gracias por apoyarme!

Ok ok para los que no sepan, yo soy un duende mágico, con poderes mayores a los de todos los magos de esta historia muajaja n.nuu no, ya quisiera. Pero si tengo poderes y los pienso usar jajaja. DRACO MALFOY SOS MIO! Muajajaja(soñar es gratis o no) n.nuu)

Ahora si comienza la historia...

Se escuchan millones de aplausos provenientes del publico, gritos eufóricos y personas desquiciadas era lo que rodeaba la pasarela esperando que pasen los concursantes.

- ¡Wueenas! Y bienvenidos a esto que es ¡Big Brother! Estamos aquí esperando a que lleguen los participantes. Díganme ¿no es emocionante?

Empieza a salir humo y aparece el una sombra atrás de la conductora...

- Y por fin después de la larga espera ¡aquí estan! La conductora se acerca al primer participante que esta bastante sonrojado. - ¡Y este es nuestro primer participante de la noche! ¡El! es estudiante de Hogwards, cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffrindor. Guapo y leal. Amigos, denle una calurosa bienvenida a... ¡HARRY POTTER! ¿Como te sientes Harry?

- La verdad es que muy contento de estar aquí.

- Ya oyeron... se siente asfixiado y molesto por tanta gente. Harry ¿cual es tu objetivo en este juego?

- En realidad, solo vine para salir un poco de la monotonía. Tu sabes...

- ¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Que espíritu eh! ¡El viene a ganar y nada mas! A los otros concursantes les dice: ¡cuidensen!

- Pero yo no dije....

- Si Harry, sabemos lo que dijiste. Y bueno publico... ¡Harry será el primero en caminar por la pasarela de Big Brother!

Se escuchan los gritos desquiciados de las chicas y Harry empieza a caminar por la pasarela, aun sonrojado. Locas de felicidad, las chicas empiezan a lanzarle lo primero que tengan a mano y a tratar de acercarse.

- Y ese fue Harry Potter amigos míos. Y ahora un chico proveniente de una familia de magos. Pelirrojo, jugador de Quidditch, pecoso, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. El es ¡RON WEASWLEY! Dinos Ron, ¿como decidiste venir hasta aquí?

- Es que me ofrecieron comida gratis en el avión.

- Ya ven, dice que vino siguiendo a Hermione!

- Oiga espere yo no dije...

- Ron dinos, ¿estas enamorado de ella?

- Espere quien se cree q es...

- Y ahí tuvieron a Ron Weasley y a su amor platónico. ¿Como lo ven amigos? ¿Ocurrira algo en la casa de Big Brother entre estos dos?

- ¿Quien dijo q era platonico?

- ¿O sea que aceptas que estas enamorado de ella?

- Yo no dije...

- Bueno ahora entra a la casa q se hace tarde...

Ron pasa por la pasarela con cara de pocos amigos y aun un poco confundido, espera en la puerta junto con Harry...

- Ese es el simpático Ron amigos y ahora... la tercera concursante de la noche, ella viene de una familia muggle, es la sabelotodo de Hogwards, favorita de McGonagall, amiga de Harry y Ron y se dice que esta enamorada de un Slytherin. Ella es ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

- ¿Que?

- ¿Como te sientes Hermione?

- ¿Como es eso de que estoy enamorada de un Slytherin?

- Señoras y señores ¡eso se llama tener cola de paja!

- ¡Yo no tengo cola de paja!

- Hermine cuéntanos ¿por que viniste a Big Brother?

- Yo no quería venir... tengo millones de exámenes que hacer... ¡no tengo tiempo para estas tonterias!

-Ya la oyen... dice que no había estudiado nada para sus examenes y esto la ayudaría a zafar y no dejar de ser la sabelotodo de su clase.

- Yo nunca dije...

-Si, si, ahora entra, que estoy apurada.

Hermione camina lentamente, bastante enojada, hasta que llega a la pasarela y empieza a saludar la publico, se acerca a la puerta para encontrarse con Harry y Ron.

- Y esa fue Hermione Granger y ahora, chicas respiren hondo y den una cálida bienvenida a uno de los Slytherin mas guapos de todos los tiempos, cazador de su equipo de Quidditch, millonario y engreído(claro que tiene con que ) )... el es ¡DRACO MALFOY!

- ¿Como que uno de los mas guapos? Como? El mas guapo querrás decir.

- Draco ¿como se siente estar en Big Brother?

- ¡Esto es una idiotez! ¡No pienso compartir ni un segundo esa casa con Potter, la comadreja o la sangre sucia!

- ¿Ya escucharon? El veía el programa todos los sábados y decidió participar para llevarse mejor con todos.

-Ey, ey, ey nena¿de que demonios estas hablando? Por mi que todos se mueran.

- Dice que siempre quiso hacerse amigo de Harry y compañía y ahora es su oportunidad. Además si se le da la posibilidad le pedirá algo especial a Hermi. ¡Hermione eres una afortunada!

- Matate.

- ¿No es lindo? Me desea una larga vida.

Draco camina fastidiado hasta que ve la pasarela y las miles de mujeres aplaudiendo, empieza a saludar y a tirar besos hasta que llega hasta donde esta "el trío de oro"

- Y ese fue el dulce y tierno Draquito Malfoy. Y aquí llega nuestra siguiente participante. Ella es rubia, cabezota, creída y la eterna enamorada de Draco. Ella es cara de buldog... digo ¡PANSY PARKINSON!

- Ayyy Drackin ¿donde te metiste?

::Desde la puerta::

- Shit... ¿tenia que venir ella? Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

- Hola Pansy... ¿como la estas pasando en Big Brother?

- ¿Que? ¡Apartate! Estoy buscando a Draco. ¡Dracki! ¡Ahí estas!!

Quiere llegar a la puerta, pero de repente y de casualidad se tropieza con los pies de la conductora empieza a rodar hacia la puerta.

::Desde la puerta::

- Yes!

- Lo hiciste a proposito! Dijo Pansy levantándose del piso.

- Te lo mereces! A Twilight Time nadie la ignora!... Y bueno amigos... esa fue Pansy y el primer blooper de Big Brother! Y ahora reciban con un aplauso a uno de los merodeadores, es un animago, lo podremos ver como un lindo perro negro, un ex prisionero de Azkaban, el es nada mas que ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿Como la estas pasando Sirius?

- Bastante bien. Ahora si podra pasar mas tiempo con Harry.

- Dice que no quiere entrar para encontrarse con el hijo del hombre que le robo a su chica. ¿Es eso una declaración de amor a Lily Sirius?

- ¿¿Que?? ¡Yo nunca dije que la amara!

- ¡Claro! ¡Que tonta! ¡Si Harry lo escucha podría matarte! ¡No te preocupes Sirius! ¡Sera nuestro secreto!

- ¿Que secreto? ¿De que demonios habla?

- Oh, que discreto es este piyin. Muy bien Siruis ya puedes irte con los demas.

Sirius camina enojado pateando todo lo que encuentra hasta que llega a la puerta.

-Y bueno... ese fue Sirius y su gran secreto

-¡Que no amo a Lily!

- Y ahora llega la chica mas pecosa y pelirroja de la familia de los Weasley, la mas pequeña. Denle la bienvenida a ¡GINNY WEASLEY! ¿Ginny como decidiste entrar a Big Brother?

- Bueno pues.... yo.

- ¿La escucharon? ¡Aprovechara para acercarse a Harry!

- Un momento yo no dije...

- ¿Es cierto que estas celosa de Chang por que beso a Harry?

- Pues yo....

- ¡Miren esos celos amigos! ¡Es una chica muy directa!

- Pero si yo no dije...

-Oh nosotros comprendemos Gin... ahora ve con tus amigos.

Ginny va bastante sonrojada por la pasarela y solo agacha la cabeza al ver a Harry.

-Y Ahora démosle la bienvenida a otro merodeador... el fue alumno junto con Siruis, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y es mi lobito preferido... denle la mejor de las bienvenidas al Señor ¡¡REMUS LUPIN¡! ¿Como se siente estar en televisión Lunatico?

- Y para serte sincero... bastante nervioso y algo casado.

- Ya podras descansar Remus, por ahora cuentame... por que decidiste entrar a Big Brother?

- Fue solo curiosidad, ya sabes, experimentar algo nuevo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Ahora ve con el resto del grupo. Fue un placer.

- Lo mismo digo.

::Desde la puerta::

- ¿¿¿POR Q ESE TRATO CON EL???

- ¿Que trato? Si a todos les dije lo mismo.

-¬¬

- No sean celosos n.n

- ¡¡No estamos celosos!!

- Muy bien ya solo faltan 4 participantes, el octavo participante es una mujer, conocida como Lunatica, de la casa Ravenclaw, es amiga de Gin y esta muy pendiente de la revista de su padre. Señoras y señores ella es ¡LUNA LOVEGOOD! ¡Bienvenida Luna!

- Gracias, solo quiero decir que...

- ¡Es espléndido Luna! Gracias por los comentarios y ahora ve que se hace tarde.

-Pero no dije nada.

-Oh, ya sabemos lo que ibas a decir, no te preocupes. Ahora ve.

Luna empieza a caminar un poco confundida.

Y ahora llega otro de los Slytherin mas guapos que he conocido. Es buscador de su equipo de Quidditch, morocho, alto y atractivo. Denle la bienvenida a ¡BRAISE ZABINNI!

- Hola como estas bombon?

-Muy bien! Pero ahora vete...

- Pero...

- No quiero oír caprichos solo hazlo...

Zabinni camina malhumorado por la pasarela hasta llegar con los demás.

-Y ahora otro de nuestros participantes de la noche, trajimos aun que no lo crean, al señor tenebroso, al innombrable, denle una gran bienvenida al señor ¡VOLDENMORT!

- Hola amado publico!

Silencio matador...

- Ejem... como te sientes Voldi?

- Con ganas de matar a alguien. Voldi mira a todos con ojos de asesino en serie.

- Bueno guarda esas energías para después ahora ve y saluda a tu publico.

-Oh si.

Voldi para por la pasarela pero el silencio es sepulcral, se enoja y empieza a lanzar hechizos.

- Ayy temía que esto pasara.

La conductora le lanza un crusio a Voldi y lo lleva hasta la puerta.

-Continuemos... esta es la ultima participante de la noche. Ella es una estudiante de Hogwards, buscadora de su equipo de Quidditch, se dice que tiene algo con Harry(mentira!!), Ella es COCHAN digo CHO CHANG. Como entraste a Big Brother?

-Por mi belleza e inteligencia por que mas?

- Dice que entro para llenar los espacios! n.n

-Que? Ya veras que el publico me voto por que me ama! No es así publico?

Otro silencio...

- Ja! Ustedes no saben nada...

Empieza a caminar ofendida por la pasarela...

-Muy bien ya estan los 12 participantes, sean todos bienvenidos a esto que es ¡Big Brother! conmigo de animadora la gran ¡Twilight Time!

- Esta borracha? Pregunto Zabinni...

Y un gran micrófono golpea accidentalmente su cara.

-Bueno... como iba diciendo, este concurso es un reallity, hemos elegido a estas 12 personas que deben permanecer en la casa durante 5meses, tienen solo 6 camas que deben ser compartidas por sorteo y un sauna en donde deben bañarse todos juntos con solo 10minutos de agua caliente, hoy entraran y habrá un amenazado por convivencia y otro por talento...

- No participare en esto! Grito Draco y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Callate ya. Ya llego la hora. Entren a la casa!

-NO! Gritaron los mas escandalosos.

-Ah no? Pregunto la conductora con tono misterioso.

-NO!

-No les estoy preguntando se los estoy ordenando! Ya esta un poco cansada del programa.

-Ah si? Y quien nos va a obligar?

-am... ellos?

Detrás de ellos aparecen los hombres de negro con una mirada asesina.(Will Smith! n.n)

-Ja! Crees que eso nos detendrá? Somos magos! Todos buscan sus varitas pero no las encuentran en ningun bolsillo.

-buscaban... esto? Dice la conductora con ojitos inocentes.

-Devuélvela! Gritaron todos.

-Lo siento... pero no puedo. n.n

Los hombres de negro los alzan a todos hasta que llegan a la casa, los dejan caer en el piso y cierran el portón.

- Abran la maldita puerta!! Gritaron Draco, Ron, Sirius y Zabinni que aun no se resignaban.

- Y ahora si mis queridos prisioneros, muajajaja siempre quise decirlo!

-No!! prisionero otra vez!! Grito Sirius escandalizado.

- Empezara su convivencia asi que espero que la pasen bien mientras puedan y vayan pensando a quien nominaran. Adios! Que la pasen bien chicos!

- Ya se como escapar... Le dijo Draco a Zabinni

- Y ni se les ocurra escapar por que morirían solo al tocar las paredes o el porton.

-¬¬

- Y ya saben, ustedes seran nominados por los reviews por lo talentosos que los consideren ellos, claro que siempre los eligen por que algunos les gustan mas pero no importa n.n

- Eso no es justo! Grito Hermione.

- Y quien dijo que este programa lo era? Habrías pensado antes de querer entrar.

- No queria entrar... ¬¬

- Y bueno, como sea, ahora si nos veremos en el próximo capitulo en donde veremos a mi ayudante conduciendo Big Brother! Y también quien dormirá con quien muajaja. Y por supuesto tendremos las nominaciones de sus compañeros. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Big Brother! Take care & Eat cake!

Continuara...

N/a: Hola! Como andan gente? Bueno por fin después de mucho me digno a actualizar pero es que tenia miedo a defraudarlos pero me anime a subirlo y espero que les guste. Como ven muchas cosas del reallity han cambiado, es que queria hacerlo mas personal que otra cosa. Me gusto la idea de que compartieran las camas con personas a la suerte(o a la desgracia) si quieren pueden enviarme las parejas que quieren que duerman juntos por "sorteo" ejeje les puede tocar cualquiera pero si no los elijo yo, no hay problema. ¿Quién dormirá con quien? Y ¿quien nominara a quien? Ejejej

Ya se que en este fics escribi muchas cosas sin sentido, pero este es un fics OCC, como es mi costumbre. Ya se que no es perfecto, pero lo intento. Trate de que salga lo mejor posible.

Y a las personas que querian que Snape entre, no se decepcionen! El aparece la pregunta es como? Jejeje ya van a ver.

Espero que hayan entendido el fics, como ven soy la conductora, jejeje(siempre quise ser conductora desde que vi Gran Hermano n.un) y estoy un poco sacada, pero bueno tendran que aguantarme Harry & co. Y por supuesto, si quieren tambien ustedes.

Ya tengo una idea del proximo capitulo y sera las nominaciones por convivencia y la primera prueba de talento de nuestros personajes, si quieren vayan votando ya a quienes quieren. Recuerden, que deben votar por quienes quieren que salgan de la casa de Gran Hermano.

Y ahora si mis sube-animo! Gracias por los reviews! Se los agradezco mucho a:

****

Vaina(gracias! Creo que la mayoría de los personajes que querías entraron a la casa, jejeje Thanks! Un besito!) **MariMalfoy** (Creo que he elegido a los personajes mas lindos y tambien muchos eran los que querias. Muchisimas gracias! Besos!) **Andis Radcliffe**(gracias, a mi tambien me parecio una buena idea. Besitos!) **Sheamoonie**(Sipi, a Sirius y a Remus nunca les dejaria a fuera! Son demasiado irresistibles! n.nuu Muchas gracias por votar. Beshosh!) **Flor Malfoy**(Draco entro! Ajaja a el yo elegia de cabeza! Era uno de los primeros! Gracias por votar! Aguate Draco! n.n Besotes!) **Abewll** (Gracias por tu opinion! Si, alguna de esas parejas tambien me gustan a mi, pero todavia no decidi que parejas formar. Ojala te guste! Besosh!) **Karon**(Thanks! Si, casi todos tus elegidos estan en Gran Hermano n.n La idea es buena, me encanta gran hermano! Y espero que te guste este comienzo. Besito volador!) **Kimmy Angry**(si, gran hermano esta muy bueno. Ese programa y Rurouni Kenshin(no se si lo conoces) son mi obsecion. La mayoria de los personajes estan y no te preocupes por los chismes ni las de quicio por que me gusta mucho fastidiar a los participantes ajajja. Gracias! Bezazos!) **Male-Chan**(Gracias! Muchisimas! Si, no hay muchos fics sobre Cedric, a mi en particular, me gusta mucho el personaje, aun que no entiendo todavia como salia con Chang(perdon si te gusta) pero era por votacion y no se pudo. Gracias de nuevo! Beshito!) **Catrina Malfoy**(Sipish! Yo amo la pareja Draco & Hermione! Son de lo mejor! Todos los fics que he escrito van para esos dos. El me encanta, pero todavia no elegi a las parejas de este fics(aun que casi seguro son ellos dos ejjeje) Gracias por votar! Beshos!) **Herms16**(Gracias! La verdad no sabia que existia ese fics, es que casi siempre estoy metida en la zona de Draco y Hermione y tambien soy bastante despistada n.nuu, si esos personajes estan en la casa. Espero que te guste. Kiss!) **Belen**(Hola! Gracias por votar! Tus personajes ya estan en al casa, espero que te guste! Chuiks!) **Miakis Jenis**(Gracias por la votacion! Espero que te guste! Beshashos!) **Ilis Miyamiyun** (Y aca esta la historia espero que te guste y no te decepcione. Kissis!) Un besho!) **IloveHermi**(Gracias! A varios personajes que me recomendaste estan elegidos. Ojala te guste! Thanks! Beshasho!

Por problemas con Fiction no voy a poder agradecer personalmente, por eso lo hice de esta manera. Mil gracias a todos! Son muy buena gente, gracias por el aguante!

Bueno che, me estoy cayendo de sueño y mañana rindo Matematica, deberia dejar de escribir y ponerme a estudiar pero tenia que escribir o me iba a volver loca.

Muchas gracias.

Perdon por los orrores ortograficos. n.un

****

Take care& Eat cake!(a que no saben que significa? n.n)

****

Atte.

Su servidora...

****

Twilight Time.


End file.
